The girl in the sea green
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: Percy Jackson has been given a choice by Amphitrite. He can visit Atlantis or stay at CHB. But, he can only visit Atlantis if he marries a demi-maid. Half mortal half mermaid. If he does not marry, then. Amphitrite said she'll ban Percy from Atlantis forever! Tough choice...


I'm p***ed. With Amphitrite. The night previous, she'd come to me in a dream. _I was swimming with some sea-creatures when she came to me. "Perseus Jackson. I have a proposition for you." I glared at her. "What proposition?" I asked. She smiled, which looked like a creepy smile. "You can keep visiting Atlantis like you do..." I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "If..." I prompted. "If indeed. If you marry." I sighed. "That's cool. I'll just marry Annabeth." Amphitrite laughed. "Naïve boy. A demi-maid. I have 10 girls, all sisters, waiting for your pick. You don't pick... No more visits to Atlantis." I gasped and gaped like a fish outta water. "What?" I stuttered. "You have 1 week to come down to Atlantis and choose."_ And the dream faded. That morning, I had to tell Annabeth. She didn't take it well at first. Then, she was ok. In fact, she screamed at me. "Hey, Annabeth." I weakly said. "Hey Perce." She said coming up to me and hugging me. I took a deep breath. "AmphitriteisforcingmetomarrysomebodyelseotherwiseIcantkeepvisitingAtlantis!" I rushed out. She stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I took a deep breath. "Amphitrite is forcing me to marry somebody else otherwise I can't keep visiting Atlantis." Annabeth went Livid. "SO YOUR LEAVING ME!? YOUR FRIENDS?! YOUR FAMILY?!" She screamed at me. My younger sister, Alice, loved making my life hell. "Yeah, pretty much, Anna." I glared at Alice and she just smiled and walked into the lake. While Annabeth was busy, I used the moisture in the air to teleport me to my cabin. I started to pack up my stuff, when there was a knock at the door. "Hello-oh. Hi Annabeth." She sighed. "I understand you wanting to still see your family. But, are you still gonna come and visit us?" I hugged her. "Obviously." I scoffed. "Because you're getting married... shall we have a mutual break? It's be wired to love each other if you're with another girl..." I nodded and gave her one last kiss. She smiled and walked off.

~LE TIME SKIP~

Currently, I'm in a sea-horse drawn carriage heading toward my hell. As the carriage arrived, I was met by my dad. "Hey dad." I said, hugging him. "Hey son. I am sorry for Amphitrite. She wanted Triton to do it, but he refused and threatened to join Oceanus if we made him. I just couldn't risk the war."  
"I understand dad. But, where are they?" My dad smiled and led me into the throne room where 10 Demi-maids were waiting. They were in (I'm guessing) oldest to youngest. I stood... swam in front of them. "Hello, Perseus. We are the 10 demi-nymph-maids of Thetis. The water nymph/goddess." The oldest said. I grimaced at the use of my full name. All 10 of them were quite beautiful. "Girls please introduce yourselves." Amphitrite said from her throne of- "Hello, My name is Aara (Are-a) di Amore. I'm 25" "I'm Anastasia di Amore. I'm 24." "I'm Alexis di Amore. I'm 23." "I'm Ariana di Amore. I'm 22." "I'm Alyssa di Amore. I'm 21." "I'm Adara di Amore. I'm 20." "I'm Abbelina di Amore. I'm 19." "I'm Alanna di Amore. I'm 18." "I'm Acacia di Amore. I'm 17." "I'm Atlanta di Amore. I'm 16." They finished. I nodded. "What do your names mean?" They all nodded, and it looked like they were doing the Mexican wave, head style. "My name means adoring." Aara said. "My name means resurrection." Anastasia said. "My name means helper and defender of mankind." Alexis said. "My name means very holy one." Ariana said. "My name means rational." Alyssa said. "My name means beauty." Adara said. "My name means god of the sun." Abbelina said. "My name means light." Alanna said. "My name means name of a blossoming tree that represents resurrection." Acacia said. "My name means a huntress or immovable." Atlanta said. I nodded, slowly. "Girls, please go to your chambers and prepare for dinner. I will have a talk with Perseus." All 10 of them nodded and swam off, while I turned to Amphitrite with a look that'll wither anything. She just smiled. "You handled it well. Now, go and get ready. Each day, you will meet with 3 girls and have dinner. In a week's time, I expect you to choose a bride." And she flashed me away. I groaned once I was in my room. I saw a suit with a navy-blue tie. I put it on and wondered where my shoes were. "We don't use shoes in the sea." A gentle voice spoke from the doorway. I turned around and came face to face with one of the 10 sisters. "Oh... thanks-" "Atlanta. People offen call me Adara or one of those 10 sisters." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her. "I best be off to go and fight for a mirror." I laughed at her as she swam off. "Honestly I have Aphrodite for sisters." I heard her mutter to herself as she left. I snickered and swam to the main hall and sat down. There were name tags were everyone was to be sat. They all came in with such beauty and grace, I thought they were Aphrodite. The seating went like this; **Posiedon,** **Amphitrite** **on his left, Triton on his right.** **Aara** **next to Triton,** **Anastasia** **next to Aara.** **Alexis** **next to Anastasia.** **Ariana** **next to Alexis. Me sat next to Alexis. Next to Amphitrite;** **Alyssa** **.** **Adara** **next to Alyssa.** **Abbelina** **next to Alyssa.** **Alanna** **next to Abbelina.** **Acacia** **next to Alanna and finally** **Atlanta** **.** Atlanta's dress was absolutely stunning. **She was opposite me.** Halfway through the meal, Amphitrite spoke. "Right. Percy, tomorrow you'll be with Aara, Anastasia, Alexis, Ariana and Alyssa. On Sunday, you'll be with Adara, Abbelina, Alanna and Acacia. On Monday, you'll be with Atlanta and me. Dismissed. Girls, you are allowed to rome about the palace except where Posiedon says no. Posiedon?" My dad cleared his throat. "Um.. Not Triton's room or my own. Up to Percy if you do or not. I expect you to be in your chambers or the main hall at 11." The girls nodded and swam off. I went into my room and changed into something more relaxed. My jeans and shirt. I walked out into the garden and saw Atlanta with her oldest 2 sisters. They were bullying her. I walked back inside and took a swim in the swim only area. Before I knew it, I was heading back to my room to sleep.

~SATURDAY~

Ugh... I wonder how CHB is doing. I walked... swam...out of my room and had some breakfast. I swam back and put on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I walked out and knocked on the girl's door. Aara answered. "Hello, Perseus. I'll get my sisters and we'll be off." I nodded and she came out again with Anastasia, Alexis, Ariana and Alyssa. They were all wearing calmer clothes. Like, blouses and skirts. We went for a swim around and met the sea creatures. I tried to get them to ride on the Hippocampus... but they said indignant words about them. Let's just say I had to control the water to hold back the Hippocampi from killing them.

~SUNDAY~

Today, I was with Adara, Abbelina, Alanna and Acacia. Same routine. I swam with them to the Dolphin kingdom and they nearly caused a riot. Well... Except from Acacia and Alanna. They loved it. I swam with them back home and got ready for the meal that Amphitrite had arranged. It was the same **seating** as before. This time, they all wore pink or red dresses. I just played with my food, and before I knew it, it was time for bed. Thank the gods!  
~MONDAY~  
Today I have Atlanta and the talk with Amphitrite about who I'm to marry. I woke up and got dressed. I walked down to the main hall and had some breakfast, while glaring at Amphitrite. I finished it and walked to the girls room and knocked on the door. Alanna opened it. "Have you seen Atlanta?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Um... yeah. She went to the gardens I think." I said my thanks and walked off to the garden. I heard delicate talking. I peaked my head around the corner. "Come here little one. I won't hurt you." A gentle voice cooed. Atlanta. A strange whimpering sound was heard. "There we go." She said. I saw her bandaging a baby-mermaid's tail. She swished her tail and giggled. She gave Atlanta a hug and swam off. "Who was she?" I asked leaning against the wall. Atlanta didn't even look at me. "Oleisia." I nodded. "Ready for a day with yours truly?" I asked. She laughed and stood up. I just realised that she wore a figure hugging shirt and Jeans. The whole outfit showed her curves. She's nearly got an Hourglass figure. I took her to the places where I took her sisters and she loved them. As they did her. After all of that, we swam home and I walked to Amphitrite's room. "Hello, Perseus. Who are you marrying?" I looked her in the eye. "I'm gonna marry..."

~TUESDAY~

Today was a big day as I would be proposing and there would be a big ass party. I got into my suit and tie, found the ring... and walked out. About 30 minutes before the party, I got her out and onto the balcony. I got down on one knee and she gasped putting a hand to her mouth. "Will you marry me?" I asked her. "Yes!" She squealed leaping into my arms, kissing me. I deepened the kiss and put my hands on her hips. I pulled back and said, "I love you Atlanta."

She was dazzling. She walked into the hall, with a dark-sea-green dress that gracefully flew behind her, as though it was weightless. We had a dance and I announced our wedding. "Hey, um... Everyone?" I attempted. My dad ended up banging his glass. Now, everyone's eyes were all on me and Atlanta, who smiled encouragingly. "I've decided who I'm gonna marry," I paused. "I'm gonna to make Atlanta di Amore into Atlanta Jackson." The whole room erupted into applause. I swam over to Atlanta and talked with her. I went and spoke to my dad and he said, "Oh, Amphitrite told me to tell you that your marrying her in 2 months. She also said she want's you to say something to her sisters." I nodded. "I'll speak to Dionysus for you. If he doesn't, I'll be polite... with my trident." I snickered at him and he ruffled my hair. I swam to go and speak to her sisters. "Please take care of my baby sister." Aara asked me. I nodded and she hugged me. Anastasia and me had a laugh about the dolphins and Alexis just hugged me. "She thought she was a reject. Please make her know she isn't." I nodded and she swam off happy. Ariana and me laughed about the sea-horses. "I know you love her." Alyssa said. "Make sure she knows it." Adara added. I nodded and swam to meet her final 3 sisters. "Make me an aunty please?!" Acacia said. I paled and Abbelina laughed at me. "You can't say that!" Alanna exclaimed to her younger sister. I laughed while the 3 sisters swam off. out onto the balcony and saw Atlanta. I snaked my arms around her waist and put my chin on her head. "Thank you." She whispered. I spun her around so I could see her. "What? Why?" She smiled. "For choosing me. I thought that since I'm the youngest, you'd ignore me. I always did anyways." I frowned. "Don be silly. Your lovely." She was about to protest, when I shut her up with a kiss. She made some sort of noise... like a squeal. But it was muffled. Luckily, my room was right next door. I shared the same balcony as the main hall. So, we swam-kissed to my room. I shut the balcony door and pushed her against the door frame. (DEMO) I willed for the water to leave the room. She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped so her legs were around my waist. (DEMO) I bit her lip and she gently moaned. I smiled into to kiss and broke away, gasping for air. I set her down and she smirked. She jumped at me and the sheer force of her, made me fall back onto the bed. We started to French kiss and we even took it far enough for it to go downstairs. I turned to her and smiled. "That was amazing." She sighed. I put my nose against hers. "Yeah it was. Let's go to bed now." She nodded and took off her dress and slept in her pants and bra, while I slept in my boxers.

~2 MONTHS LATER~  
Today is the day of my wedding! I put on my suit and walked out, hoping to see Atlanta happy. These last 6 weeks, she had been upset, moody, snappy and crying a lot. Over nothing. Overall... unpredictable. I didn't shut my draws and she was chasing my around the palace screaming insults at me. My family found this amusing. In the end she caught me and slapped my arm and walked off. She didn't speak to me for 3 weeks. "Hey, beautiful." I said kissing her head. She smiled, sniffed and cried. I took her to my room and said, "Hey, why aren't you ready?"

"Percy, I'm pregnant." Was her simple reply. "How many months?" I asked. "2." She said, crying. "Don't cry..." I soothed her and rubbed her back. "Come on! It's your wedding!" I stood up and fell over her shoe. She laughed and said, "Ok."

~LE TIME SKIP~

My eyes widened, as well as everyone else's, as she walked down the aisle. We had the ceremony on CHB beach. My best men were Jason, Leo, Frank and Nico. Her bridesmaids were her sisters, Piper, Hazel, Calypso and Annabeth _._ Jason walked with Piper. Leo walked with Calypso. Frank walked with Hazel. Nico walked with Annabeth, Triton walked with Aara. Connor and Travis pulled favours for me and walked Anastasia and Alexis. Katie was killed in the war with Gaia. ;_;. Atlanta's brothers came and so did my brother. Alex walked Ariana. Chris walked Alyssa. David walked Adara. Logan walked Abbelina. Will walked Alanna. Darren walked Acacia and Posiedon walked Atlanta _._ Atlanta had 5 brothers; Alex, Chris, David, Logan and Will. But, they were from her dad, whom she has no memories of for he erased him from her family's memory. Darren was my brother. Her dress was pastel pink with a beaded periwinkle seashell that joined a sea-green shawl. She held a bouquet of red water cannas. (Flower). She looked stunning. "I, Percy Alex, Jackson promise to forever love Atlanta di Amore. I will stay with her throughout her life until we turn grey and withered. I will remain by her side forever." She smiled and said hers. "I, Atlanta Emily di Amore, promise to remain faithful to Percy Jackson. I will forever love him and by his side. Even in death. I hope what I bear will make him happy _"_ Hera said we could kiss and we did. "I wish my mum was here." She whispered into the kiss. "I know. I know." I whispered back.

~7 MONTHS LATER~

Note to self. Never p**s off a pregnant women. It ended with me in the infirmary with a broken wrist and bruised eye. As I walked back to our room, I heard a female scream and smash. I ran into the kitchen and saw Atlanta clutching her massive belly with a broken dish on the floor. I layed her on the bed and got dad to call someone. He called Artemis and Apollo. It started to get nasty with Atlanta and the way the baby was gonna come, so, Apollo made me stay outside with my dad. Hera ended up coming as well. Hera never comes unless it's bad... About 6 hours later, more than 1 scream could be heard. I heard about 5. One was louder than the rest. I'm guessing it was Atlanta in the final push. I stood up, on high alert. Posiedon chuckled and sat me back down. "Chill son. I'm sure she's fine." Apollo came out, smiling. "Do you wanna see your kids?" I nodded and walked in with Posiedon. I saw Atlanta smiling at a bundle of pink. "Perce, it's our baby girl." She smiled and handed me the pink bundle. She sighed and passed out. "Atlanta?" I asked. I turned to Apollo. "Don't worry, cuz. She's just tired and lost a lot of blood." Artemis and Hera walked over. "Here are the other 3." Artemis said, passing me 2 blue bundles and Hera another pink one. I had quadruplets. 4 kids! A women burst through the door, panting. "Where's Atlanta?" She asked. "I'm her mother." I smiled. "In that case, here." I said handing her a pink and blue bundle. She smiled. "4 of them?" She whispered. I nodded and laughed at my kids. They already have their mothers traits. The 2 I was holding, the girl was kicking her bother and he doing the same. The girl I held had Atlanta's auburn hair and my eyes. The boy I was holding had my hair and Atlanta's brown eyes. The two Thetis were holding were snuggled into her chest, hugging each other. The girl Thetis was holding, looked exactly like me, but had brown flecks in her eyes. The boy had my hair and Atlanta's brown eyes, but, with a sea-green rim to the brown colour. They were beautiful. Just then, Atlanta woke up. "Can I give some names?" She said, weakly. I nodded and Thetis passed Atlanta the 2 bundles. "I do want these names, first or middle. Not bothered. For the girls, Louise and Angel. For the boys, Adam and Nicolas." I smiled. "Haylee Angel Jackson, Louise Heather Jackson, Adam George Jackson and Nicolas Alex Jackson." I announced smiling at my wife, children and family.


End file.
